ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnobrai Hypnotism
Hypnobrai Hypnotism is the special ability of the Hypnobrai tribe. It enables them to take control of a target's mind by making eye contact for a certain period of time. History Rise of the Snakes When Lloyd accidentally opened the Hypnobrai Tomb, Slithraa emerged and attempted to hypnotize him. However, Lloyd slipped on the icy floor and fell out of the path of Slithraa's gaze, causing the Serpentine General to see his own reflection in an ice stalagmite. As a result, Slithraa inadvertently hypnotized himself instead, allowing Lloyd to take control of the Hypnobrai. Later, when Lloyd commanded the Hypnobrai to raid Jamanakai Village of their candy, the Serpentine hypnotized the villagers into aiding them. When the Ninja arrived, Cole retrieved the Hypnobrai Staff from Slithraa, only to be hypnotized by Skales. Due to Nya's interference, Skales was unable to issue any commands to his newest victim at the time, but the hypnotic effects would remain within the Black Ninja even after the Hypnobrai retreated and the Ninja proceeded to cure the hypnotized villagers with the Hypnobrai Staff's anti-venom. Home Using his hypnotic hold over Cole, Skales was able to see through the ninja's eyes, learning the location of the Hypnobrai Staff in the Monastery of Spinjitzu. When the Ninja attacked Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress in Wildwood Forest, Skales noticed Cole and enforced his hypnosis, commanding Cole to fight his teammates. The battle gave the Serpentine time to escape and head for the Monastery of Spinjitzu, where they retrieved the Hypnobrai Staff and burned the place to the ground. Before Cole could bring down the Fortress with the Ninja still on it, Master Wu arrived on Flame, playing the Sacred Flute and breaking Skales's control over his pupil. During Skales and Slithraa's Slither Pit battle, Slithraa attempted to hypnotize his treacherous subordinate, only for Skales to interrupt him with an attack. After Skales defeated Slithraa, he used his new authority to force Slithraa to obey him, effectively undoing the effects of his self-inflicted hypnosis. All of Nothing When the Ninja raided the Serpentine's Underground Fortress, Skales attempted to hypnotize Kai. However, Kai countered the technique by closing his eyes and performing Spinjitzu, knocking away the Hypnobrai around him without making eye contact. Ninjaball Run In an attempt to stop the Ninja from refuelling the Ultra Sonic Raider mid-race, Lord Garmadon sent a group of Serpentine to attack the Ninja directly. Zane faced off with a Hypnobrai Scout on top of the Raider, and turned his head 180 degrees to avoid the snake's hypnotism attempt. It is unknown if the Hypnobrai still use their hypnotism, as they began a new age of peace with the rest of the Serpentine. Effects *Through hypnosis, the Hypnobrai can control their victims' mind and actions. Victims retain much of their personalities, but twisted to serve the Hypnobrai's ends. Hypnosis victims develop red eyes with dark red spirals, somewhat resembling the eyes of a Hypnobrai Serpentine. *Hypnotized victims can become sleeper agents, with the effects of the hypnosis in a dormant state. In this state, the Hypnobrai who hypnotized them can see through their eyes at will, and the Hypnobrai Staff's anti-venom cannot cure them. At any time, the Hypnobrai can "activate" the hypnosis within a sleeper agent, at which point they act like any other victim of the hypnosis. Gallery 9Lloydandslithraa.png|Slithraa attempting to hypnotize Lloyd Hypnobraihypnotism2.png|Slithraa hypnotizing the villagers of Jamanakai Village Hypnobraihypnotism3.png|Cole, as he is being hypnotized by Skales 14Hypnotizedcole.png|Skales activating Cole's hypnosis Hypnobraihypnotism6.png|Rattla's Hypnobrai Hypnotism Hypnobraihypnotism4.png|During their Slither Pit battle, Slithraa tries to hypnotize Skales Hypnobraihypnotism5.png|Kai being affected by Skales' hypnosis Category:Serpentine Category:Hypnobrai Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Abilities Category:2013 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2011